Glitch Card
Glitch is a sub-type introduced by HelixReactor, for both Monster and Spell/Trap Cards. They can be considered as "corrupted" cards that trick their owners into playing them by offering strong effects that require little to no activation costs, but in return unleash negative side effects for the rest of the Duel if the player stops using them afterwards. Design Design-wise, the Glitch Cards borders have a radial pattern that includes a light violet color as well the card's main type color(s) (orange for Effect Monsters, Green for Spell Cards, etc.). For Glitch Spell and Trap Cards, their Property icons have inverted colors, and are represented as being cracked. Also, Glitch cards have their effect text box split into two: their Standard Effect (top box), and a Glitch Effect (bottom box). Glitch Meters A player that uses Glitch Cards has two additional stats alongside their Life Points meter: A Glitch Count, and a Glitch Cap. Both meters start at 0. Each time a player activates a Glitch Card or its Standard Effect, their Glitch Count increases by 1. A player's Glitch Counter is reset to 0 at the end of the opponent's turn. The Glitch Cap corresponds to the highest Glitch Count value reached by a player since the beggining of the Duel. An additional rule comes into place during Matches regarding Glitch Caps: At the beggining of each Duel during a Match, each player immediately loses an amount of Life Points equal to their respective total Glitch Caps from their previous Duels during that Match x 100. Glitch Effects Glitch Effects are negative side effects that are exclusive to Glitch Cards. The only manual control a player has over them (outside from potential other card effects) is by making them active by activating their corresponding Glitch Cards or its Standard Effects. Once a Glitch Effect becomes active and while the Glitch Count of the player that made it active is lower than their Glitch Cap, they will be affected by that Glitch Effect for the rest of the Duel, regardless of the location of the Glitch Effect's Origin afterward. Keep in mind that Glitch Effects from cards that have the same name do not stack. Also, the state of a Glitch Effect (active or not) is relative to each player: For example, if Player A activates the Standard Effect of a Glitch Monster, then Player B takes control of that monster then activates its Standard Effect, both players will be afflicted by that monster's Glitch Effect. Examples *Glitch Monsters: **Defective Libra Tool - Elacs **Magician of Forbidden Arcanes **Odd-Eyes Berserk Dragon *Glitch Spell Cards: **Axe of Wrath **BECOME ALMOST INVINCIBLE **Forbidden Ritual Art **Pot of Jealousy **Redemption Reboot *Glitch Trap Cards: **Asteroid Rain **Jar of Gluttony Trivia The concept of the Glitch Cards is heavily inspired by the Dark Chips from Megaman Battle Network 4 and 5 : * Both have the same light violet signature color. * Both offer remarkably strong abilities, at the cost of dangerous side effects for the remaining of the Duel/Battle. * Lore-wise, Dark Chips also have an addictive nature. * When Megaman.EXE uses a Dark Chip, his Max HP is permanently reduced by 1. This concept has been retranscribed as the Glitch Cap Match rule.